Zöldés Lélek
Zöldés Lélek is the Hungarian dub of Greeny Phatom. Episodes are dubbed into Hungarian and aired on RTL Klub and M2. The dub premiered in 1998 on RTL Klub. In addition, it also aired during the early 2000s on Fox Kids. When Fox Kids was replaced with Jetix, it was on said channel from 2005 to 2008. Character translations *'Little Guy' → Sráckicsi *'Dr. Beanson' → Doktor Babfiú *'Dr.' → Doktor *'Dr. PBS' → Orvos J. Kádár *'Dr. Mother' → Doktor Anya *'Moctor' → Anyoktor *'Dr. Clown' → Doktor Bohóc *'Dr. Beanclownson' → Doktor Babbohóc *'Santed Sailor' → Szented Tengerész *'Gangster Sailor' → Gengszter Tengerész *'Green Bob' → Zöld Bob *'Little Guy 2' → A Második Sráckicsi *'Little Guy 3' → A Harmadik Sráckicsi *'Little Guy 4' → A Negyedik Sráckicsi *'Little Guy 5' → A Ötödik Sráckicsi *'Little Guy 6' → A Hatodik Sráckicsi *'Little Guy 7' → A Hetedik Sráckicsi *'Little Girl' → Kislány *'Gary's Mother' → Gary anyja *'Gary's Father' → Gary apja *'Little Girl 2' → A Második Kislány *'Beanson' → Babfiú Atilla *'Bob Beanson' → Babfiú Bob *'Pube Beanson' → Babfiú Béla Voice cast *'Károly Kassai' - Little Guy (seasons 1-3) *'Zoltán Fekete' - Little Guy (since season 4) *'Gábor Harsányi' - Dr. Beanson, Bob Beanson *'Gábor Csőre' - Dr., Green Bob, additional voices *'Péter Beregi' - Beanson, Pube Beanson *'Silvia Vargová' - Little Girl *'János Háda' - Little Guy 2, Lucas Guy, additional voices *'Péter Szokol' - Little Guy 3, Earthy Guy, Jakelsm, Dr. Beanclownson, Santed Sailor, Pella Guy, additional voices *'László Újréti' - Gary's Father *'Sándor Badár' - Geo Guy *'Gábor Vass' - Gree Guy *'Dányi Krisztián' - Walter *'Dániel Hamvas' - Little Guy 4 *'Gábor Seder' - Little Guy 5, Dr. PBS, Little Guy 7, Gangster Sailor, Toxic, additional voices *'László Görög' - Dr. Clown *'Attila Szatmári' - Stink Guy, Satin Guy *'Zsolt László' - Stink Guy (one season 9 episode) *'Kitty Kántor' - Little Girl 2 *'Anikó Für' - Moctor *'Judit Csabai' - Moctor (Coke Colar III) *'Nándor Holl' - Wombidy, additional voices *'István Baráth' - Gary *'Zoltán Berzsenyi' - Green Bob 2 *'Imre Harmath' - Bryan Guy *'Zoltán Csankó ' - Gary's Father (Sergente Beanson and the Gang), Gangster Sailor (one season 2 episode), additional voices *'Mária Bókai ' - Gary's Mother *'Mariann Kocsis' - Dr. Mother *'Anna Keönch' - Geo Girl *'Gábor Nagypál ' - Little Guy 6, additional voices *'Tünde Majsai-Nyilas ' - Little Girl 3, Gittle Luy, additional voices *'Gábor Németh' - Syo Guy, additional voices *'Péter R. Kárpáti' - Stary Guy, Davey Guy, additional voices *'Róbert Alföldi' - Dr. Viacom, Greeny Michael *'Kristóf Uwe Berecz' - Little Guy 10 *'Andrea Roatis' - additional voices *'Éva Zakariás' - additional voices *'Szabolcs Pálmai' - additional voices *'Támás Bognár' - additional voices *'Gábor Kossuth' - additional voices *'Zoltán Schneider' - additional voices *'József Bozai' - reader of English text Technical credits *The dubbing was made by Mafilm Audio Kft. (all seasons) and Digital Media Services (some episodes) on behalf of Magyar RTL Televízió Zrt. Trivia * Gábor Seder (one of the dub's voice actors) confirmed in an 2008 interview that the Hungarian dubs of Seasons 1-3 were completed in less than a month. Category:Foreign dubs Category:Hungarian